


【轰出胜】黄金囚 第二章

by EggYolk_Puff



Category: mha
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggYolk_Puff/pseuds/EggYolk_Puff
Summary: 我发现我是真的不会写车……写的时候脑子里不知道在想什么……*伽多瑞斯：ardoris   意为火焰、热烈、明亮、爱*梵沃尼亚斯：favonius 意为温暖的西风
Kudos: 2





	【轰出胜】黄金囚 第二章

Part 1  
在从教堂回到皇宫的路上，绿谷出久一言不发，规规矩矩坐在轰焦冻旁边，马车逼冗的空间内充斥着刚刚仪式结束时国王亲手涂抹在王后额头上的玫瑰精油味，芬芳馥郁。要知道这在冻土广布的迦多瑞斯是比黄金还要稀有的玩意，所以才会在皇家仪式上使用，象征着高贵、深情、忠诚。

绿谷出久宁可糊在自己脸上的是滚烫的灯油，最好动作间再擦着一点火星，把她烧的骨灰都找不见，这样她也不必遭受这样的屈辱，嫁给一个不共戴天的仇人，要是没点政治觉悟和对千万亡灵的深深愧疚，自己或许会无所顾忌地持剑自刎——去他妈的命运，到人间不过十几栽，什么样的糟心事都经历过了，她往后余生都不可能再与幸福二字沾边。

她带着消极悲观的情绪来望穿未来几十年的日子，或许她只要态度温和、讨得自己丈夫的欢心，再生下几个健康可爱的儿女，就能安安稳稳度过余生——衣食不愁，夫妻恩爱，还有孩子们嬉笑蹦跳承欢膝下，等自己年老故去，后人也许会流着真假参半的眼泪为其祷告，也有可能朝她的墓碑啐一口再痛骂她如千古恶人。

这位可以称得上是姿容明艳的Omega直至马车进入宫门都稳若磐石、这般不卑不亢的态度落在一些人眼中就是不可一世和傲慢与不自知。

天色渐晚，婚礼的最后主场——宫殿大厅内灯火通明、人声鼎沸，贵族大臣们携着如花女眷依次上前向这对最为尊贵的新人送上祝福，一位据说是文坛翘楚的名流甚至写了一首长诗来赞颂王后——

“哦，我最尊敬的殿下，您在万艳怒放的群姝中春光独占，当您一皱眉头，整个伽多瑞斯的寒风都要为之叹息了。”

此人的语气之做作，表情之夸张，打扮之滑稽不由得产生了难以言喻的讽刺喜剧效果，把王后描述成世界第一美人，还将其赞扬成了伽多瑞斯的英雄和功臣，全场果不其然渐渐响起低沉的笑声，在皇亲队列之首的现任国王长姐——轰冬美脸色突然变得难看起来，她才反应过来事态不对，这上不得台面的东西分明就是来羞辱王后的，虽然朝堂之上对这位梵沃尼亚斯小丫头满腹牢骚的比比皆是，但她万万没想到会有人猖狂到在自家弟弟婚礼上砸场子！

那人念完全诗，向整个大厅都在鼓掌中发出哄堂大笑，轰家几人脸黑成了锅底，轰冬美颇为担忧地朝弟弟那边看了一眼，霎时整个礼厅成千上百双眼睛都纷纷不怀好意地盯向王后，随后戏剧性的一幕就这样上演了：

王后一直将头别向另一侧，整张粉雕玉琢的小脸都底底埋在折扇描金彩绘的扇面之下，国王有些担心地想要安慰妻子，然而绿谷出久忽而转过头来对阶下那人展眸一笑，温柔明艳似拂面春风，没有责怪、没有讥讽，丝毫不将这种拐弯抹角的羞辱放在眼里。

全场顿时震惊，一片鸦雀无声。

“您的文采实在是举世无双，我因伽多瑞斯有您这样的人才而十分欣慰。”她笑的温婉，声音宛如玻璃溪流叮咚作响。

这场闹剧就这样被王后一招以其人之道还治其人之身瞬间了结，国王也似乎不想接着追究，起身邀请王后共舞，宫廷乐队开始演奏今晚的第一首曲目，一切如常进行，仿佛刚刚的不快只是臆想出的一场梦境。

part 2

多年之后，面对行进的军队，爆豪胜己仍能记起父亲带着自己首次跟随先王拜访梵沃尼亚斯王都的那个遥远的下午。那时谁也未曾想过这般富饶的王国将会一朝覆灭，与荒芜寒冷的伽多瑞斯全然相反，梵沃尼亚斯一年四季都被湿润的水汽笼罩，河湖闪耀着日光串联起整片王土，多雨温暖的气候造就了丰富的物产——澄黄的橘子和菠萝，鲜软洁白的椰肉切成碎丁，点缀用的草莓和樱桃鲜红欲滴，最后再用冰镇过的鲜牛奶浇成一碗呈上餐桌，这些东西在伽多瑞斯饶是见多识广的皇亲国戚也未必见识过，而他在梵沃尼亚斯的日子里却可以随时享用——作为炎炎夏日最好的消暑品。

夏天是梵沃尼亚斯最为惬意的季节，万事万物都笼罩在暖烘烘的蒸汽之中，让人心生惰怠，皇宫到处开放着喷泉，水雾折射出微观的彩虹，成为景色的一部分。他某天在跟父亲起了冲突后暴怒不已，竟无头苍蝇般在花园中瞎转悠起来，等他回过神来已然迷失在了诺大的皇宫，他当时是怎么鬼使神差地走进那座园子的，他实在是不记得了，好像是循着某种不成调的哼唱，那里没有大门，他就径直走了进去，听到房廊之下一声幽幽的叹息，迅速闪入高耸的灌木丛后，又忍不住好奇这是何许人也，结果就不远不近地看见一名女子衣衫不整地半卧在躺椅上，“女子”一词好似不太准确，因为对方最多不过十三四岁的年龄，正是介于女孩与成熟女性之间的奇妙阶段。

她翻过身去，姿势转为趴卧，闪亮的翡翠色长发打着凌乱的卷流淌直下，躺椅的软垫随着动作吱吱呀呀作响，她一手持着素蓝的折扇，另一手正支着下巴阅读书页，压的脸上那一块软肉微微鼓起。乳白色的柔纱披肩随着刚刚的动作悄然滑落，露出半边纤细的肩头，绸缎长裙被压出了蛛网般的褶皱，堆积在浑圆臀部的下摆处露出一双白生生的滴着汗珠的双腿，她用左脚点着缎面软垫，镶嵌着火欧泊的尖头凉拖被另一只脚勾着，随意地一晃一晃。

廊下点着香薰蜡烛，光滑精美的瓷器盛满瓜果，种种气味随着七月的热浪蒸腾着在他脑中叫嚣，他猛然捕捉到一种特别的气息，似乎是春日山林深处湖畔清风带来的清风，然而下一秒流淌在他血液中的alpha基因便如狂风般大作，颤栗和狂欢顺着脊柱闪电般交流，这股清风随着那年夏天的梵沃尼亚斯一起占据了他的身心，让他狂热的想要占有这片温暖的土地，他的脸红不是因为仲夏白日之梦，而是那天梦的始作俑者实在可恶，撩起他的野心与心动。

但是时年十八的爆豪胜己很清楚一个道理：越是渴望什么，就越是要头脑冷静，过于在意像个小鬼又哭又闹，一味乱抓狠叫，只会扯桌布般一无所获，反而把好东西打烂一地。

所以不是现在，等我更加强大。

他言出必行。

Part 3

小艾斯忒宫自轰焦冻登基时便着手开始修建，很快按照国王的要求完工，然后在婚礼上作为新婚礼物赠与王后，虽然在皇宫内也为王后准备了专属的房间，但似乎是国王的意思，王后一直居住在位于皇家花园深处的小艾斯忒宫，自婚礼后就鲜少在公众场合露面。

她手中没有任何实权，自然也就没有了政务出席的机会，人们目前对她的唯一期望就是生下一个健康的继承人，为这死气沉沉的无尽冬日增添一份鲜活。

出乎绿谷出久意料的是，与在战场上的杀伐果断相反——她的丈夫在床笫之私上对她还算温柔。婚礼当晚两人在小艾斯忒宫渡过第一个夜晚时，她早做了十足的心理准备，但当对方把她按倒在床准备褪去她出浴后裹着的睡衣时，她还是流露出了恐惧和抗拒，这是她生平第一次受到alpha这般猛烈的信息素压制，虽然这股味道她并不讨厌——火焰般的炽热的气息又带着冰雪的清冷，像是烧着壁炉的温暖房间外面下着鹅毛大雪。

像是感受到她的不安，他停下手上的动作，逐个轻吻她的额头、双睫、嘴唇，仿若在进行对omega的祝祷，一手慢慢解开玫瑰色丝质睡裙上那触手生凉的滑溜衣带，贴身衣料褪至肩处，肌体雪白晃人眼眸，他揉着她柔软细腻的皮肤，能明显感受到对方放松的情绪，那股淡淡的、悠远的清香似乎已经听到呼唤逸出。

异国土地生长起来的娇嫩花朵被极寒之地锻造出的铁器刺破，结合过程并不容易，omega鲜血直流，alpha放松了对信息素的管制，忙着成结，占有。在双方纷纷即将攀上顶峰之时，alpha猛地扳过omega的脸来，拂去碍事的凌乱发丝，按压指尖找寻到那块微鼓的腺体之后，毫不犹豫地咬了下去。  
在被alpha侵入以及占有的痛苦过程中，绿谷出久竟感到一种强烈又刺激的快感在震颤她那不堪一击的神经界线。  
身体彻底屈服了，那么下一个就是尚且存活的理智。  
她曾坚定认为，即使失去一切，绿谷出久也永远属于绿谷出久，而流淌在血液中的那股冷热相撞的气味在她的大脑中疯狂呼啸、尖叫，要她好好认清现实——她属于身上这名陌生的alpha。  
在被标记时她正冲上第一次高潮，极短的愉悦和绵长的疼痛后从灵魂深处翻滚出的是阵阵生理性的恶心，绿谷出久扒着床沿阵阵干呕。她防护尊严的最后城墙被对方轻易攻破，体感的极度痛苦和精神的剧烈快感背道而驰，躯体上的绝对臣服又与尊严的垮塌层层叠加，让她陷入一种极不和谐的分裂，她吐得双眼猩红，混乱的意识中满是恼羞成怒的暴怒——她想马上死，想让对方死，想让他们都下地狱！  
短暂的缓冲之后，绿谷出久终于又清醒回来了，她大口喘着气，因为刚刚的念头又自责不已——她不能死，更不能杀人，梵沃尼亚斯会因为她的冲动陷入屠杀与清洗，她已经不在乎身后名，这是她能对自己辜负的千万子民的最后一点点庇护。  
长久以来硬生生压抑下去的眼泪，终于，再也不受控制地涌出，沾湿了陌生土地的陌生房间中散发着陌生气味的浅色床单，绿谷出久艰难地咽下一大口苦涩，哭声崩溃决堤堵死了嗓子眼，好像她还是那个因为跌破了膝盖在母亲怀里流泪撒娇的小女孩。一切发生的都太快，如惨淡的掠影匆匆了去，唯一记得的是，母亲在得知自己的第二性征后那分明红了眼圈却硬撑着笑脸照顾自己的神情，大概就是那时开始，她在每次想要流泪时就会用笑容来掩饰，她容貌明丽，笑声明朗，时间久了竟真假难辨，连自己都分不清她究竟是真正的快乐还是难过。  
这时，有只手轻轻抚上她的脊背，这种触碰不带任何欲望意味，而是发自真心的关怀和安抚，绿谷出久竟感到了一种奇妙的安全感和平和。  
而这就是alpha与omega纽带中的另一个可怕之处。

**Author's Note:**

> 我发现我是真的不会写车……写的时候脑子里不知道在想什么……  
> *伽多瑞斯：ardoris 意为火焰、热烈、明亮、爱  
> *梵沃尼亚斯：favonius 意为温暖的西风


End file.
